Finally found you!
by Raulhtv
Summary: This is a story of young daughter of Mordecai and Margaret trying to find out who her real parents are. After a incident and death of her mother. will she find Mordecai?
1. Chapter 1 epilogue

**Hey guys, so I was thinking of starting a new story.  
It's about Mordecai and Margaret having Daughter named Lisa. But it's really sad. Hope you guys like the story and tell what you** **think**? _**No haters**_!

Ch 1 epilogue

Mordecai and Margaret finally had their newborn daughter Lisa. "She's beautiful Margaret" he smiled

Margaret looked at her new daughter "hey baby girl, I'm your new mommy!" Lisa looks at her with a confused look.

-**_4 hours later_**

comes in "okay folks you can now take little Lisa home." He smiled as he escorted Margaret and Mordecai out of the hospital.

Mordecai and Margaret walked home but it was getting late already. "Ehh Mordecai do you think it's safe walking home this late with Lisa?" She asked. "Don't worry sweetie everything's alright." Mordecai gave her a small smile and kept walking.

Mordecai started hearing police sirens heading their way. Until a man appeared running their way holding a knife. Margaret got worried and Mordecai was cold inside and couldn't move.

The man approached them "put your hands up and give me your wallet" Mordecai pulled out his wallet and gave it to him.  
The man looked at them "here give me the girl!" Margaret looked at him "No your not taking my little Lisa you bastard!" Margaret pulled back to try to get Lisa and Mordecai grabbed her.

Police sirens were heard again. The man pulled out his knife and stabbed Margaret and left running. Margaret fell to the floor as she started bleeding to death.

Mordecai laid Lisa down to the ground and went to Margaret. He saw Margaret still bleeding until spoke "Mordecai... Take care of... Lisa..I lov-e...you." She slowly faded away and died.

Mordecai laid there crying "why! Margaret No don't leave me!" He kissed her cheek,picked up Lisa and left. Mordecai saw Nearby house close by. He planned to leave lisa there to be raise well. Mordecai started to write a note and left.  
He thought to himself "I'll be back my baby girl.. I promise"

The door open to see two cardinals. "Oh my goodness mark, someone left a little baby girl... Aww she's a adorable!" Mark saw the baby "hmm somebody left a note Rosie..."  
They started to read the note.

**-****_To who ever is in the care of Lisa:_**

Rosie looked at Lisa "aww that's your name sweetie?" Mark looked at her "shhh Rosie keep reading!" They read again.

**_-I'm sorry I'm leaving my beautiful daughter Lisa. My girlfriend Margaret/Lisa's mother was just killed on our way home from the hospital. Please take care of my sweet little girl. I just hope we meet up again. She's all I have left._**

_**-Mordecai Quintel**_

They finished reading. "Oh my god mark this is so terrible. We have raise her!" Mark looked her "I guess.. But when she's older we have to tell her.." Rosie nodded.  
They closed the door. Start Lisa's new life.

**_Hey, guys so how do you guys like the story so far? Is it good? I think it's gonna be awesome.. I was gonna leave Margaret but after what happen on "steak me Amadeus!"  
Forget that bitch! Me and Brunomarslover aka Ryan are really pissed. Anyways guys that's ch 1 we got alot ahead of us. So.._**

**_-may odds be ever in your favor goodbye!_**


	2. Chapter 2 revealing the truth

**_Hey guys, so I hope you guys like the story so far. I know I'm starting too. Anyways Mordecai gave Lisa away to another family after Margaret dies :( I'm gonna forward this 15 years later in the future. Yeah okay hope you guys like this chapter! I give coolgirl1234 credit for a name in this story!_**

**Chapter 2 revealing the truth**

**_-15 years later_**

Lisa starts to wake up but it was a special day " omg yay it's my birthday!"

As the young blue jay smiles and runs to her sisters room. "Kathy! Wake up it's my birthday!" Kathy, her older sister wakes up "haha yeah like so how does it feel to be 15?" Kathy smiles.

Lisa smiles back "haha of course! Can't wait for some fun today!" Rose calls her "Lisa, can you come down here?" Lisa starts running downstairs. "Hey mom what's up?"

Rosie starts to look at her "umm sweetie.. I think there's something I have to tell you... Something I should of told you after your father past last year."

Lisa sniffs a little "yeah I miss daddy." Rosie thinks to herself "god rest your soul mark!"

Rosie looks at Lisa "sweetie, I think it's time you know the truth." Lisa looks at her with a confused look "the truth?"  
Rosie smiles at her "well did you know you were adopted?"  
Lisa looks at her "what? I am? Who's my parents?"

Rosie looks at her "well sweetie, your mother died when you were born and your father... Is still alive." Rosie gives her the letter. Lisa starts reading the letter "I think wanna meet him!"

Rosie looks at her with a smile "yeah sweetie I think it's time for you to reunited with someone of your own blood." Lisa smiled with joy. "But we don't know where he's at got a letter from your father..last month... Here take a look."

**_-to Rosie_**

**_-thank you so much on what you've been doing for me and little Lisa! I've missed her all this time but I think I have to stop writing because I'm thinking Lisa will hate me if_** **_she ever found out about_** **_me :(_**

**_Goodbye forever_**

-**_Mordecai Quintel  
1274 park lane ave,twin pines_**

Lisa stopped reading the letter and thought to herself "Mordecai.." She looked at Rosie "I think we should look for him!"

Rosie smiled at her and showed 3 plane tickets. "Happy birthday sweetie, we're going to twin pines tonight!" Lisa smiled "thanks, even though your not my real mom I'll always love you!" And she hugged her.

**_-7 hours later_**

Kathy looked at Lisa "so I can't believe we're going to twin pines to see your real dad! It's sucks that your not my real sister though.." Lisa looked at her "don't worry Kathy I'll always remember you!" She smiled and Kathy had a confused look. "Your planning to stay with him?"

Lisa looked at her "well yeah I mean he's my real dad and it's time for me to move on with my life.."

Kathy gave her a angry look "so your just gonna leave me with mom And forget about me?" Lisa looked at her "Kathy you're 17, you're almost old enough to drive and visit me?"

Kathy looks at her "you promise, you'll let me visit you?"  
Lisa smiles at her "of course!" They hear the intercom from the airport being heard.

Gate 21 for twin pines will leave in 2 minute.

Lisa looks at her family "well guys its our cue!" They all got up and head to the plane and as Lisa looks back "goodbye Arizona!" They got on the plane and left to twin pines.  
Lisa looked out the window "I'm coming daddy!" She smiled and slept.

**Hey guys, hope you guys liked the story it was really fun to write. Wow Lisa finally found out about her real dad! R.I.P mark. Anyways what will happen next will Mordecai be happen to see her? Okay guys thanks to coolgirl1234 for her character kathy! Go follow her and follow this story! I'll update tonight!**

**-may the odds be ever in your favor goodbye!**


	3. Chapter 3 the daughter of Mordecai Q

**_Hey guys, I hope you guys are liking the story so far. It's really getting good and I'm getting to the moment of truth in this chapter! Thanks for follow this story one by one._**

**_Mordecai: just start the chapter I wanna se my daughter!  
Me: well... Someone's in a bitchy mood -_-  
Anyways guys enjoy the story! See you at the end!_**

**_Ch 3 the daughter of Mordecai Q_**

**_-at the park_**

Mordecai and Rigby are waking up. When Mordecai looks out the window and Rigby gets worried " look, dude I know this is the day when Margaret died but you gotta move on!" Mordecai looks at him "it's not that it's just... Today is my daughter's birthday..." He let a sad face.

Rigby looked at him "I didn't know you had a daughter?" Mordecai gave him a frown "yes I did? You just don't bother to listen?"

Rigby felt awkward"oh well what's her name?" He asked.

Mordecai once again looked out the window "Lisa... Lisa Quintel."

**_-airport station_**

Lisa and her family finally arrived to twin pines. The intercom is heard "you have now arrived to twin pines, thank you for flying!"

Lisa and her family looked at the city. "Omg I can't believe we're finally here! She said with joy.

Rosie looked at her "well sweetie, it's time to find your real father." As they left the airport and took a cab.

**_-back at the park_**

Mordecai and Rigby started painting the shed. Rigby was furious that they got a stupid "ugh dude I can't believe benson..

Once again gave us another gay job!" Benson shook the ladder "I heard that Rigby!" He said as Rigby went back down.

Benson looked at Mordecai "what's wrong with you?"  
Mordecai looked up and explained to him "it's just that today's my daughters birthday..and I don't wanna about it." He looked down once again.

**_-4:30 pm_**

Rigby was getting ready for his date with Eileen. When Mordecai comes in and makes fun of him. "Haha what's up dude got a date with Eileen!" Rigby frowns at him "shut up!"

When suddenly they hear the doorbell ring.  
Lisa finally makes it to the house "okay... I'm finally here! Suddenly when Rigby opens the door and says "sorry, little girl we don't wanna buy cookies."

Lisa looks at him with a confused look "ummm I hear to see my dad?" Rigby gave her a strange look "your dad?" Until Rigby looked at her real closely "oh my god you're Mordecai's daughter!"

Lisa looked at Rigby surprised "oh your a friend of my dads?

Rigby looked at Lisa "a friend... Girl I'm your daddy's best friend?" Lisa had a surprised look "oh my gosh really? Do you know where he's at?" Rigby smiled "yeah hold up, come in."

Lisa closes the door and Kathy looks around "wow this place isn't that bad?"

Lisa nods and smiles. Mordecai walks into the room "Rigby what do you wa-?" Mordecai looks at Lisa "who are you little girl?"

Lisa looks at him "I'm...Lisa.. Your daughter.." Mordecai just looks at her.

**_Hey guys, hope you guys like the chapter. Oh y god this story is getting better! I'm really enjoying this story! I love you guys for following me and this story. It took me 4 hours to write this story because its really hard to think! Imma take a break after writing 2 chapters today! Trust me this story is getting better! Lisa found her dad 0.0  
I love you guys! Special thanks to coolgirl1234 for helping with this story! Tomorrow imma post 2 more chapters! Anyways..._**

**_-May the odds be ever in your  
favor goodbye_**


	4. Chapter 4 finally found you!

**_Hey, guys imma make this short. Where we last left off Lisa found her sorry guys I'm just trying to make this summaries short. Anyways thanks for following me and leave me review plz! Okay later!_**

**_Ch 4 finally found you!_**

Mordecai looked at Lisa "you're my Lisa?" Lisa looked him "hi... Daddy!" She started to cry and ran to him, hugged him.  
Mordecai was joyful to see his daughter after all theses years "oh my gosh..I finally found you...Lisa I've missed you!" He started to cry too.

Rosie looked at them "well I'm guessing you want to be Lisa's legal guardian now?" Mordecai smiled "of course!" Rosie smiled and handed all of her stuff to Mordecai.

Mordecai saw Rosie and Kathy leave back to their hometown "goodbye Lisa, I'll never forget you." Kathy thought to herself.

Mordecai closed the door and was happy to be with his daughter again. When suddenly she asked "dad.. Why did you give me away?"

Mordecai looked down "well I was just 19 and I just... Wasn't ready to be a father yet.. After your mom died." Lisa felt sad "well.. Was my mom beautiful?" She asked.

Mordecai pulled out a picture of them kissing. "You looked just like her." Lisa looked at him "but I'm a bluejay?" Mordecai smiled "but your gonna act like her." Lisa smiled and saw the picture "she's beautiful..." Mordecai felt happy.

Lisa saw the picture and smiled "I miss her.." Mordecai looked at her "I do too." He wiped his tears "anyways let's have some fun, we got alot of catching up to do.. Do you like video games?" Lisa smiled at him "are you kidding? I love video games!" Mordecai laughed "yup, you are my daughter!" He laughed.

-**_3 hours later_**

Rigby is playing video games with Lisa to see who's better.  
Mordecai was watching "Ohhhh even my own daughter can beat you at dig choppers!" Rigby dropped the controller "shut upp! Anyways I got to go anyways!"

Lisa and Mordecai looked at him "hfmm hmmm" they laughed as they saw Rigby leave pissed off. "So what do you wanna do now sweetie?" Mordecai asked.

"I'm kinda hungry dad, is there anywhere to eat?" As she grabbed her stomach. "Don't worry sweetie I know where to go" he smiled and left to the coffee shop.

-**_the coffee shop_**

They walked into the shop. "So this is the place where I used to stal-.. I mean visit your mom while she works." He smiled.

Lisa gave him a funny look "haha dad you're really weird." Mordecai and Lisa sat down at mordecai's table.

As a female bluejay passed by and went to their table "hi, I'm lily the new waitress I'm guessing your Mordecai? Eileen told me alot about you.." Mordecai started to blush and lisa saw her dad flirting. "Haha yeah i hope It was good stuff?" Lily looked at Mordecai "yeah don't worry... And who's this little cutie?"

Mordecai looked at Lisa "oh my sorry this is my daughter Lisa.." Lily looked her "aww that's a cute name." She smiled at Mordecai. Lily looked at him "so where's you girlfriend or wife?"

Mordecai smiled at her "oh.. Umm she died when Lisa was born.."

Lily changed her expression "oh my sorry..." Mordecai smiled "oh don't worry... She's in a better place."

Lily smiled "umm if you need to talk.. Umm here's my number.." Mordecai looked at her "ohh umm thanks!" He smiled.

"So just tell me when you guys wanna order?" She smiled and left. Mordecai nodded and lisa gave him a big grin "haha dad I think she likes you.."

Mordecai looks at her "no sweetie.. You think so?" Lisa nodded "yeah of course.. Dad I think you should ask her out?  
Mordecai smiled "maybe?"

They ordered their food and lily said bye to Mordecai and blushed.  
She pulled out her phone and texted Eileen.

-**_omg Eileen... Mordecai is soo cute!_**

**_-haha I'm glad you met.. But I think you should ask him out.. He's been going through some stuff after Margaret died.._**

-**hmm I'll see... But thanks nd his daughter is adorable!**

**-oh you mean Lisa? I haven't met her but probably tonight after my date?**

**- ohh your on a date with Rigby?**

**- yeah hehe alright I g2g bye!**

Lily stopped texting her and got back to work.

Mordecai and Lisa got back to the house "so dad.. When I'm I starting school?"

Mordecai looked at Lisa "hmm well you wanna finish school like your old dad huh? Well I think it starts Tuesday? But imma enroll you Tomorrow.." Lisa smiled.

Benson walked into the room "oh hello.. Who is this little girl?" He asked and Mordecai replied "oh benson this.. Is my daughter Lisa.."

Benson looked at her "well I see alot of resemblance." He laughed. Mordecai frowned at him "anyways can she stay till I get my apartment?"

Benson nodded "I guess.. But Mordecai come to my office.. We need to discuss.."

They walked to benson's office. Lisa went behind the door to eavesdrop. The conversation was heard "anyways Mordecai... I was thinking about you and your daughter... And I was thinking about giving you a raise... To support her.."

Mordecai was shocked on what benson said "are you kidding me? For real? Benson smiled at him "yes.. I'm willing to help you support her."

**_-9 pm_**

Rigby and Eileen came back from their date. "I really had a great time Rigby!" Rigby smiled "haha thanks babe" he kissed her and Lisa came down in her pjs.

Eileen saw her come down "oh my gosh.. You must be Lisa.. Wow you look just like your dad!" Lisa smiled "oh you must be Eileen... Rigby talks alot about you..." Eileen starts to blush.

Rigby becomes embarrassed "uhmm Lisa I think it's getting kinda late.. Go to sleep?" Lisa laughed and left.

Lisa looked out the window of her room "the start of my new life!" And fell asleep.

**_Hey guys so.. I hope you guys like the story I made it nice and long just for you guys I hope this chapter was better! Omg lily has a crush on Mordecai! Eileen and Rigby are getting serious nah! Lol ummm will Mordecai ask lily out? I'll update later tonight soo..._**

**_-may the odds be ever in your favor goodbye!_**


	5. Chapter 5 the date

**_Hey, y'all so hope you guys are liking the story even more! I know I liked the last chapter with lily (a female bluejay. Anyways theses chapters are getting really serious and in this chapter... Lisa is going to school and *spoiler alert* Mordecai might asks out lily! Lets see!_**

Mordecai opens Lisa's door and wakes her "Lisa... Sweetie wake up it's your first day of school." Lisa starts to put her sheets on her face "do I have to this early?"

Mordecai pulls her out of the bed "girl, come on." Lisa finally wakes up "okay dad... Let me get ready!" Mordecai leaves and heads downstairs to see Rigby "wow you're up early" Mordecai says.

Rigby laughs "haha sucks for you.. You have to take Lisa to school!" Mordecai punches his arm "knock it off!" Lisa heads downstairs "alright I'm ready..." She starts to bite her lip.

Mordecai looks at her "umm sweetie are you okay? Are you nervous?" Lisa looks at him "Wahhh? Me nervous?" As she bumps into a wall.

Mordecai picks her "don't worry sweetie everything's gonna be fine!" Lisa and Mordecai head to school and drops Lisa off.

Mordecai then heads to the coffee shop. He enters the shop and sits down at his regular spot. Lily comes by him "oh hey Mordecai, your early?"

He smiled "oh yeah I just dropped off Lisa to twin pines high." She laughed "haha your such a great dad." Mordecai smiled.

Lily asked for his order "alright, I'll be back with your coffee." He smiled until he stopped her "umm wait...lily I wanted to ask you something?" Lily came back "yeah, what's up?"

He got nervous "umm do you wanna... Uhmm go out?"  
Lily was surprised "yes! I mean uhmm yeah sure. Pick me at 6?" Mordecai nodded in agreement and left.

Lily got her phone and texted Eileen.

**_-omg Eileen! Mordecai asked me out!_**

**_-wow really? That's great you guys are perfect for each other.. I mean you guys are both bluejays yah kno?_**

**_-umm yeah I guess but were heading out at 6!_**

**_-aww don't worry yhu guys look like a cute couple don't worry trust._**

**_-I think imma kiss him..._**

**_-haha if you want too he's your man I think?_**

**_-well okay I'll see you in a bit then._**

She stopped texting and got back to work.

-twin pines high/lunchtime

Lisa was all by herself when she saw a boy going by her.

He was a red cardinal(Margaret looking bird) and went up to Lisa "uhmm hey, let me guess first day? Lisa smiled and nodded as she thought to herself "wow he's kinda cute!"

The boy pulled out his hand "hey, I'm Anthony!" And shook his hand "I'm Lisa" as she blushed. He smiled and said "oh that's a cute name.. I mean not like in a weird way ya know?"

Lisa thought it was kinda cute how he was being nervous.  
"We'll if you want, I'll hang out with you and stuff?" He said.  
Lisa agreed and nodded.

**_-at park_**

Benson was about to discuss today's jobs "okay, we got muscleman,high five and skips on park duty, pops on snacks, Thomas on trash and Mordecai and Rigby on gutters."

as soon as benson finished muscleman came up to Mordecai "so bro I heard your daughter is living at the house with you? Is she a loser like her dad?" He laughed.

Mordecai frowned at him "oh shut the hell up muscleman! God your so annoying!" Muscleman stay quiet and went to work.

It was starting to be 3'o clock and school was over. Rigby looked at his watch "hey don't you have to pick up Lisa from school like an hour ago?"

Mordecai looked at his watch "oh shit! Can you cover me?" Rigby nodded "yeah, just go."

Mordecai finally arrived at the school "heh sorry sweetie."

Lisa got into the cart with a smile "oh don't worry dad.. I was talking with a cool friend!" Mordecai smiled "oh really, girl or boy?" Lisa smiled "boy... But the funniest thing he looked just like mom... In a way."

Mordecai stepped on the brakes "really? Huh? Did you know that your mom had a butt that you kids call now umm twerking?" Lisa stared at her dad "eww dad that's gross!"

Mordecai smiled "anyways I think your gonna be home alone for while tonight.. Because I have a date!"

Lisa smiled "really? With lily!" Mordecai nodded. Lisa was happy "wow that's great dad.. Getting yourself out there again." He smiled and they drove home.

They got home and Lisa got on the computer and on youtube. Lisa search up her favorite youtuber and called her "dad! Come here!" Mordecai came over "what?"

Lisa pointed out "I think you should have this joey graceffa haircut! He's soo dreamy!" Mordecai looked "eww no he looks and sounds gay!" Lisa laughed.

Rigby came into the room "hey Mordecai, Eileen told me you have a date with the new waitress.. That's great! If your lucky you'll probably bo- hey Lisa!" Lisa laughed and left the room.

Mordecai looked at Rigby "can you please act mature around my daughter?" Rigby mimicked him and Mordecai punched him and agreed.

-**_6'pm_**

Mordecai started to drive to Lilly's place. He got to her door and knocked. Suddenly lily opened the door "hey Mordecai.. Look I don't really feel like heading out anywhere.. Do you just wanna stay here?" Mordecai nodded in agreement.

**_-2 hours later_**

"So he gets red everything you piss him off?" Mordecai nodded. "Hmm good to know." She laughed.

Mordecai looked at watch "oh wow it's getting late." Lily looked at him "oh wow yeah I guess you have to leave." Mordecai nodded and lily escorted him out the door.

They stopped by the door "I had fun tonight Mordecai.." Mordecai looked at her "yeah.. Me too!" He smiled and looked down.

Until lily looked at him and pulled his chin up and kiss him passionately. Soon after they broke apart... Lily looked at him "see you tomorrow cutie." And closed the door.

Mordecai went to the cart and cheered. (Background music: we are the champions)

Mordecai finally drove off and went home happy.

Lily got back on her phone to text Eileen.

**_-omg girl! I kissed him!_**

**_-forreals wow!_**

**_- I know he's so dreamy and he actually played it cool_**.

-**_ what a gentleman!_**

**_-I know hey where were you today?_**

**_-oh I was sick so I went to the doctors._**

**_-and?_**

**_-they said I'm pregnant?_**

**_-you had sex with Rigby?_**

**_-ummm well kinda... Haha_**

**_-girl it's either he put his dick in or not? XD_**

**_-okay fine! Yes!_**

**_-wow! Can me and Mordecai be the godparents?_**

**_-i guess I have to go tell Rigby bye_** hope it goes well!  
.

She put her phone down and went into the bathroom. When suddenly she hears glass smashing. She goes to the bathroom mirror to see...

-**_stay away from him_**!

Lily got scared and left her apartment to go to mordecai's house.  
Evil laugh is heard.

**Hey guys omg there's a ghost! Who can it be? Eileen's pregnant! Yes guys the next chapter is gonna be a parody of paranormal activity 4!  
Who will be possessed? Who will die? Some parts maybe from the movie to make it funny!  
Anyways guys... I'll update soon!**

**_-may the odds be ever in your favor goodbye_**!


	6. Chapter 6 paranormal activity!

**_Hey, guys so I wasn't planning on updating today because of school. But since I didn't have homework! Yah might as well!  
Anyways this chapter is gonna be paranormal activity!  
Get ready!_**

Mordecai heard knocking at the door. It was lily. Mordecai was confused on why she was here "hey lily, what are you doing here this late?" Lily looked nervous "uhmm I think my house is haunted."

Mordecai gave her a strange look "haunted... What do you mean?" Lily started to explain everything to Mordecai about the writing and the breaking glass. "It said stay away from him? From who?" Lili shook her head "I don't but I don't wanna go back... Can you stay a few days with me?"

Mordecai looked at her "of course.. But what about Lisa?" Lily smiled "bring her? The more the better!" Mordecai smiled and asked her to stay the night.

The next day after Mordecai picked up Lisa from school they head over to Lilly's place. Lisa looked at Mordecai and asked "umm dad where are we going?" Mordecai looked at her "oh yeah I forgot to tell you.. Lily thinks her house is haunted and wants us to keep her company for a few days."

Lisa laughed and agreed "oh okay?" They arrived to Lilly's and head in and saw lily "oh hey guys, glad that you made it." Lisa looked around her "uhmm lily do you have wifi?"

Lily smiled and said "oh yeah, I do.. Go ahead if you want?"  
Lisa pulled out her laptop and went on Skype to video chat with Anthony.

A couple hours later Mordecai and Lisa were alone while Lisa was upstairs video chatting with Anthony. "Haha well I guess this gives us more special adult time huh?" Lily said in joy. Mordecai kissed her in agreement and got comfortable with her on the couch.

-**_upstairs_**

Lisa was upstairs still video chatting with Anthony.  
"So how long are you guys staying with your dads girlfriend? He asked. Lisa scratched her beak "uhmm i don't know couple of days..?"

Soon the alarm was heard "backdoor open, front door open... Glass door open." Anthony heard the weird alarm "whoa what the hell was that?" Lisa was worried "it was her alarm but i think something wrong with the piece of crap!"

Suddenly all the lights turn off.. Lisa gets scared and the alarm is heard again "backdoor open, front door open... Glass door open." Anthony looked at her "what's going on?"

Lisa looked at him "uhmm i don't know.. But oh my god there's someone outside!" She showed the camera.

Lisa hears static from the computer and gets close to see what Anthony's saying ... someones behind lisa, a shadow and is about to grab her until the door slams and she drops the computer. "What the fuck is wrong with this house?" She asked.

Mordecai broke down the door "Lisa... Are you okay sweetie? Are you hurt?" Lisa laughed "dad it's fine probably some wind but probably need to check out the alarm." Mordecai nodded. "Alright.. Time for bed guys!"  
They All head to their rooms.

-**_3am_**

Lisa is sleeping peacefully.. When suddenly her sheets are being removed slowly... Until finally something grabs her and pulls her out of the bed "dad!" And drags her to the closet.

Mordecai goes into her and looks for her "LISA! Where are you sweetie?" They hear scream in the closet and Mordecai grabs an axe and breaks it down.

They pull out Lisa and look at her "Lisa, what happen?"  
Lisa was paralyzed. She didn't move a muscle. Mordecai shook her "Lisa?" Lily backed away "i think she just needs rest here.. Lay her down." They left and went to sleep.

-**_The next morning_**

Lisa was worse. Mordecai went into her room "what's wrong with her?" Lily didn't know. "I think we should call skips!" He said.

A few hours later skips arrived. "Let me guess.. Exorcism?" He asked. Mordecai was shocked "wow.. That's what's wrong? Damn you're good!"

Skips looked at Lisa "hmm.. Yeah pretty sure.. She's possessed." With his deep voice he said. Mordecai looked at him "but who?" Suddenly Lisa start to laugh demonically.  
"Haha you guys are so stupid.. It's me Mordecai... Margaret?" Lisa said.

Mordecai was shocked "Margaret, why are you doing this to our daughter?" Lisa started at lily "well I couldn't get into that bitch with you always with her!" Lily gave her a mad stare.

"What do you want Margaret?" Mordecai asked. Lisa smiled "I want us to be a family again TOGETHER!" Mordecai looked at her "hell no I don't wanna die?" Lisa growled and jumped on the ceiling.

It was dark later and Lisa escaped and ran somewhere inside the house.  
"Where did Lisa go?" Mordecai asked.

They saw Lisa at the end of the hallway. "Wow.. You have a creepy hallway lily." Lily nodded and stayed behind Mordecai.

"Everyone head into the room and lock it!" He said.  
They headed into the room and stayed quiet.

Mordecai looked at Lisa. "Lisa..sweetie?" Lisa started running with a demon face and pushed Mordecai with her demonical force.

Lily listens through the door "huh.. It's kinda quiet?" Then suddenly Mordecai breaks through the door leaving his unconscious. Lily saw Mordecai's body on the floor. "Mordecai!" She yelled.

Skips pulled out a cross and holy water. "Back demon Margaret!" Lisa looked at him "oh hell no!" She pushed skips as well and knock him out.

Lisa looked at lily "well.. Well.. Little lily...ahh get Erh!" Lily looked at her. "Get out mom!" Lisa yelled.

Lisa went to the kitchen "fine..then but.. Goodbye mom!" Lily saw her with a knife "LISA! No!" Lisa stabs herself and demon noise are heard from Lisa.

Lisa with her eyes back and starts to float "Mordecai!" She says and Lisa falls becoming unconscious.

Lily medicates Lisa and saves her.

-**_The next day_**

Mordecai wakes up screaming "ahh Lisa!" Lily is next to him "don't worry.. It's over.." Mordecai was relieved as lily explained what happen. "She stabbed her and start to float?"  
He said.

Lily smiled "yah... You have some crazy daughter! But she also said Mordecai?" Mordecai thought to himself "Margaret?"

Lisa woke up in her bed "whoa? What happen?" Lily end t to her room and explained everything. "Really, I was flying?"  
"Haha kinda?" She smiled and left.

Lisa then looked at her laptop and saw a video clip set by Anthony. It showed Lisa sleeping but suddenly starting to float and dropped her.

She smiles "huh that explains why my back hurts." And laughed.

Mordecai walks into her room "hey.. Sweetie how you feeling?" He asked. "Kinda better." She smiled.

"We'll are you ready to head back to the park soon?" He asked. She laughed and said "yeah! I miss my real room!"  
They packed up and lily kissed Mordecai. "Thanks for staying with me Mordecai." He blushed "ummm yeah sure!" And kissed her.

Lisa saw them and said "dad! Come on!" Mordecai laughed and lily smiled "gonna miss her too!" Mordecai smiled.  
"Mordecai.. Well your ex is crazy and tried to kill me but... I wanna take our relationship to the next level" and she winked at him. "Ohhhh" he smiled.

She kissed him one last time and headed off. Lisa looked at her wound "what the hell happen to my stomach!" Mordecai laughed and drove off.

**_Hey guys, so how was this chapter? Was is great? Okay I know nobody dies because I know how in every paranormal activity movie everybody dies. But in this Lisa kinda dies a little. Anyways hope you guys like this and don't forget to review and follow! Shout out to coolgirl1234 my best friend of writing! Go follow her and her stories! Like "new girl"  
Anyways..._**

**_-may the odds be ever in your favor goodbye!_**


	7. Chapter 7 surprise!

**_Hey guys so I've been for but today I haven't been busy today! So that's great! Anyways I hope you guys like this story and who's the killer. Well guys I'm sad to say that finally found you is almost coming to the end in 2 more chapters!  
So I hope you guys enjoy because the ending will have a cliff hanger that will be confusing! Anyways here we go!_**

-**_2 months later_**

Lisa starts to wake up and run to her dad's room.  
Mordecai is not in his room. "Dad?" She says wondering for her dad.

Lisa heads downstairs and sit on the couch, only to see Rigby. "Oh hey Lisa .. Do you know where your dads at?" He asks. "Haha I was gonna ask you the same." She laughed.

As remembers her dad spending more time with lily. So she heads to coffee shop with Rigby. "We'll looks like your spending the day with your uncle." He smiles.

They arrived and got in only to see Eileen and not lily or Margaret. Eileen was rubbing her stomach (still pregnant) and sees Rigby and Lisa. "Oh hey guys!" She smiles.

Lisa waves "oh hey Eileen, do you know where my dad is at?" She asks. Eileen scratches her ear "oh yeah, I think I heard someone gonna have a baby sister!"

Lisa stayed quiet until moment later "Lilly's pregnant?" She said. Eileen nodded "yeah.. Hmm I wonder why your dad didn't tell you?"

-**_2 hours later_**

Mordecai got home and only to see Lisa "oh umm hey Lisa!"  
Lisa frowned at him "dad.. You have some explaining to do!"

Mordecai looked down "okay.. Look I know I slept with lily but I didn't know I was gonna get her pregnant?"  
Lisa frowned "fine.. So I heard it's a girl?"  
Mordecai smiled "yeah.. Your gonna have a sister."

Lisa left the room all mad and went upstairs to video chat with Anthony. "So she's pregnant?" He asked.  
"Yeah.. But I can't believe.. He didn't tell me?" She said.

"But hey.. I notice something weird at her house..." He said.  
She thought "oh yeah.. Did I tell you that I got possessed by my mom and I stabbed myself?" She said.  
"You did? That's cool!" He laughed.

Mordecai came in "hey. Lis you wanna talk?" He asked. "No, I'm goo-.." She got interrupted "okay good.. Anyways I know you really don't think having a sisters a good idea but don't worry!"

She ran out the room and left the house.

Soon a shadow is shown.. "Your starting to ruin our family Mordecai!" And leaves.

**_Hey guys, I'm back sorry if the chapter was short but the next chapter will be long and the end! Haha later imma post the who's the killer chapter! I hope you guys like this!  
Who's the mysterious person?  
Anyways.._**

**_-may the odds be ever in your favor goodbye!_**


	8. Chapter 8 it all ends here!

**_Hey guys... So this is the final chapter of finally found you! Hope you guys enjoy because by the end of the chapter there will be a cliff hanger. Haha and don't forget to read "who's the killer!" Review and follow! Lets finish this!_**

Lisa was still mad at her dad for not telling her about the baby. "Dad... I don't want another sister!" She kicked the floor.

Mordecai was calling and looking for her. "Lisa!" He yelled.  
Lisa turns only to be knocked out by a mysterious figure.

Lisa soon woke up "uhmm where am i?" She felt her head.  
She looked around only to be tied up to a bed.  
"What the hell?" She said. "Hello, Lisa!" Mysterious person said as she came out of the darkness.

"No... It can't be!" She yelled. Mordecai was still looking for her. "Lisa!" He yelled.

Rigby came out "Mordecai, I think I know where Lisa is at." He said. Mordecai shook him "where?" Rigby showed him a letter.

-**_dear, Mordecai_**

**_As you probably realized that I took your daughter... Or she's missing! If you want her back and lily... Meet me at her house and well see what happens. Don't try to call the police or I kill Lisa and the bitch!_**

**_-?_**

Rigby looked at the letter "question mark? Who's that?" He asked. "Where about to find out!" He left running to the cart with Rigby.

-**2 hours later**

Mordecai and Rigby finally arrived "did you really have to make us take a lunch break to jack in the box?" He asked as Rigby laughed.

They made it to Lilly's house "how are we gonna get in?" Rigby looked and Mordecai who was smiling. Moments later..He tossed Rigby to the window "are you fucking kidding me?" He yelled out.

"Haha sorry.. Dude i wanted a epic entrance." He said.  
"Dad!" Lisa yelled. "Lisa! Are you okay?" He asked.  
"It's a trap!" She yelled. They both looked at her "what?" As a cage falls on them.

They shook the cage "oh hell no! I ain't a animal!" Rigby yelled. "Nice.. That you can join us.. Mordecai!" Mysterious person said. "Who are you?" He asked.

The person came out of the shadows.. It was Margaret.  
They all were shocked "what? That's impossible! How?" Mordecai asked. "Well.. After Lisa stabbed herself.. Half of her sole got transferred to my old body and now I'm back from the dead!" Mordecai was shocked and could talk.

Rigby looked at her "well Mordecai doesn't need you.. He moved on right Mordecai!" He said. Mordecai was still speechless.

Margaret went up to Rigby "you know.. You've always got on my fucking nerves!" She stabs him in the stomach. Rigby yelled "ahhhhh!" He falls the floor trying not to die.

Lisa yells "Rigby! Dad do something wake the fuck up!" Mordecai snaps out of his faze "what.. Rigby!" He pressures his hand his wound. "Don't worry.. Dude I won't let you die!" He said.

Mordecai looks at Margaret "where's lily?" He asks.  
Margaret smiles "oh you mean this bitch?" She drags bruised lily and passed out.

"Lily.. Wake up!" Mordecai yells. Margaret looks at him and slaps him "Mordecai.. It's me Margaret.. The love of your life?" Mordecai frowns at her "no your not real!" He yells.

Margaret gets furious "that's it.. It all ends here!" She pulls out a remote and pushed the button. The floors start to open and show lava on the floor. "Are you serious?" He says.

Lily starts to wake up and as Margaret grabs her by the hand but trips and is handing on the edge with lily. Mordecai kicks the bars of the cage and escapes. He runs to the edge and holds both of them.

Margaret looks at Mordecai "Mordecai.. Babe pull me up.. You don't need this bitch?" He looks at her "well I got her pregnant?" Margaret looked furious "what!?" Lily looks into Mordecai's eyes. As Mordecai starts to remember what she told him 2 months ago.

Mordecai and lily are at the coffee shop "hey.. Babe? Are you okay?" Mordecai looks at her "umm yeah.. It's just what happen 15 years ago.. With Lisa and Margaret..." He said shyly.

Lily looked at him and have him a kiss "Mordecai.. Look it's okay for remember it but.. Forget the past and move on.." She said as it starts to fade back to the situation.

Mordecai still thought of her words "forget the past!" He let go of Margaret and pulled up lily. Mordecai looked down "I'm sorry.." He said.

"We got to get out of here!" He said as he cut Lisa's rope and grabbed Rigby. They got out and then the house blew up.  
They got back up and lily looked at her place "my.. House.." She said.

Mordecai looked at her "lily I was thinking since we're gonna be a family.. We can finally get that house?" Lily smiled and kissed him. Lisa rolled her and was excited to move.

They raced to get to the hospital before Rigby dies. They arrived and the doctors took Rigby to the operating room.

Eileen arrived hours later and was there for her boyfriend.  
They wait there until dr. Hartman came out "he didn't make it.." Everyone gasped. "Oh no i was talking about my son for his graduation.. Rigby's fine.. He just needs rest." He said.

Everyone was relieved as Mordecai was still thinking he did the right thing and forgot the past.

-**epilogue**

**6 years pass and Mordecai and lily had twins boy and a girl named joey and Alex. Soon after Mordecai finally proposed to lily and became his wife.**

**21 year old Lisa ended up graduating art school like her dad and became a beauty designer. She ended up with Anthony for 4 years until they had a girl named Margaret.**

**Rigby and Eileen had their boy raccoon named Eddie. Soon after Rigby proposed.**

**The end**

**Well guys that's the end of finally found you! I hope you guys enjoyed it. It was really fun writing it and thanks for the support but don't worry I ain't finish till who's the killer?  
Anyways I'll be making a new story soon so message me some ideas? Review and favorite who's the killer?**

**-may the odds be ever in your favor goodbye**!


End file.
